


Mechanize my pain

by schrijverr



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Introspection, Mechanization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: A 100 word look into every mechanism
Comments: 24
Kudos: 25





	1. Jonny d'Ville

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this work on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well. Hope you pop in and say hi, cause I'd love to talk to ya'll!!

Tick… Tick… Tick… 

It’s not the sound a hearts is supposed to make. He may not know much about biology, but he knows that much.

Tick… Tick… Tick… 

His breathing picks up, but the goddamn ticking keeps the same pace it always has. It doesn’t speed up, it doesn’t miss a beat. The rest of his body screams at it to react for one moment, but it just keeps going.

Tick… Tick… Tick… 

It’s not natural, it doesn’t fit, it hurts.

He wants to cry but he knows it is futile, his heart will remain there, no matter what happens.


	2. Nastya Rasputina

Her blood is too heavy, her whole body is too heavy.

The movements she makes are heavy, sluggish, and she misses the way she would rush through the halls to get to her lessons in time. She will never have that again.

She forgets sometimes, when she’s just sitting, but then she’ll try to get up or grab something and she is suddenly remembered by the weight of her own body dragging her down.

The metal in her body, moves slowly, she can feel how it pushes through her veins. Her personal little weights ready to make her topple over.


	3. Ashes O'Reilly

They know what burning feels like. 

Burning is heat building up around you while the smoke becomes a thick wall that keeps a constant pressure on your chest.

However, they never thought they would know what burning without a fire felt like.

Their lungs press against their ribs. While they bend and bow with every movement, they do not break. Instead they creak and groan whenever they breathe, and they can feel their judgment heavy on their shoulders.

The lungs themselves don’t expand, just sit there lifelessly as they desperate try to suck in enough air while they slowly suffocate.


	4. Ivy Alexandria

It creaks and pushes.

She never realized how small a skull was or how close to her ears until now. 

The whirring is loud in her mind whenever she thinks, which is always. She can’t escape, she is stuck in her own head.

Sleep is no distraction, the supposedly perfect memory cards in her brain cannot deal with the subconscious she has been given and the forgotten memories resurface every time.

They’re loud too.

Her mind is too big for it’s casing and her every moment is too loud.

No one understands that she needs loneliness, she needs the quiet.


	5. Drumbot Brian

It’s a lonely thump.

A lonely sound of life between the humming of machinery that gets overrun by the other noises as it desperately cries out.

He tries to feel the thump, but it can’t penetrate the metal, the life cannot reach the hand that does not have much feeling anyway.

Still, he keeps on trying, keeps trying to convince himself that the small thumping is enough for him to be real.

Thump… Thump… Thu- whirrrrr

It gets overpowered by the sounds of his brain, but he just focuses again and tries to forget his obvious inhumanity.

Thump… Thump… Thump…


	6. The Toy Soldier

It knows it isn’t real, of course it isn’t because why on earth would it be?

The wooden joints make such jolly noises as it marches through life and its painted on face never changes its expression with the harsh words slung its way.

It doesn’t get a splinter in its finger, but its finger gives a splinter. It inspects the tiny piece of wood closely and ponders how its whole life is precisely reversed to the rest of the world.

The reality other experience doesn’t apply to it, just as its finger gives a splinter instead of receiving one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the way TS sees itself and the reality around it is very interesting


	7. Gunpowder Tim

Too sharp.

Too bright.

Too close.

Too far.

His eyes see everything and everything is too much. He doesn’t want to see everything he does, but he cannot seem to stop and the world just keeps throwing visuals at him until he wants nothing more than to gauge his eyes out.

Not that it will work of course, he’d tried and it had only hurt.

The metal digs into his skin and bones, clamping down on his face with a vise grip as eyeballs roll around, zooming into every little detail and shifting his reality with every movement.

He stumbles.


	8. Marius von Raum

He doesn’t shake anyone’s hand anymore

It is such a small thing to be upset about, but it is the only thing he can think off when he looks down.

Apparently his grip is too strong and after a few too many grimaces he stopped, but he misses it. He misses how it was part of the ritual of meeting new fascinating people that he is now depraved off.

He knows he can still meet people, but it is not the same, it’s not how it’s supposed to be.

Other people are out of his range now, he is alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really as dramatic as the others, but kind of fitting these days


	9. Raphaella la Cognizi

She is not made for wings.

Her body is not equipped to carry the weight of the metal contraptions she has on her back and she can feel how the heavy wings drag her down when she has designed them to let her fly.

It was kind of ironic, she muses.

The base wraps around her spine and it’s pulled out of her body every time she turns around too quickly, only to reset itself with every death.

She had wanted to be free for death, be able to live, but death was the only thing that kept her functioning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something with a specific word count, so I hope AO3 counts the same as Linux Office or I'm gonna be upset and irked lol
> 
> Comments make my day and Kudos are epic, thanks so much for leaving them if you did!! <3


End file.
